Slytherin Daughter
by GothicLolita009 aka Hayley M
Summary: AS OF 08/26/11: ON HIATUS PENDING A RE-VAMP  AU Post Deathly Hallows. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape returned mysteriously from the dead roughly a decade ago. Arriving at Hogwarts is a new girl, Sorted into Slytherin, who is more than what she seems.
1. Prologue

Slytherin Daughter

By: Gothic Lolita 009, aka Hayley Macrae

Beta: MadameSnapeRhapsody

Rating: K to K+

Summary: AU Post Deathly-Hallows. Severus Snape and Remus Lupin mysteriously returned from the dead roughly a decade ago. Now a new student has appeared at Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin, bearing an uncanny resemblance to someone who is both alive and dead.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. They are used without permission and no attempt whatever is being made to copyright any material herein.

A/N: I have never been more excited about a long project as I have been about this one. I hope that everyone will enjoy this. Please, PLEASE leave reviews; the good, the bad and the ugly. My readers will tell you that I respond to all reviews. I DO take people's ideas, opinions and whatnot into account. Also, a special thanks to my great good friend Manda for her comments and suggestions, which make this fic much more better.

* * *

Prologue: The Visitor

Rhiannon Delaney sat in the window of the Princeton Asylum for Orphans, curled up like a ball. From her spot, she watched the other children fight, laugh, play, and generally interact with one another.

As for herself, she knew better than that now. It was better for her to stay away from everyone. Rhiannon was a strange enough name, but the things she did—or could do—were another thing entirely.

Rhiannon was a tall, skinny, pale girl of ten. Her straight black hair, growing freely for all the time she had been alive, was braided to keep it out of her face. She had long, angular features, a slender neck, and a pouty little mouth. She was gangly and scrawny, but had the understated beauty of a shy violet.

The Princeton Asylum for Orphans was nestled on South Street West, in the town of Brighton, just off the southern coast of England. It was a bustling town. The building had been completed in early 1945 and still looked as if it could have told stories of the Battle of Britain. It was an imposing place of red-brick, mortar, and spiked iron gates.

This unfortunate place was run by Miss Tabitha Minchim, a middle-aged lady with a pinched face, beady black eyes, and hair of the dirtiest blonde imaginable. She always wore it back in a bun, and moved with quick, clipped steps through her domain.

As to the children, none of them were all that bright or intelligent, as Miss Minchim only saw to it the barest necessary was done for them. They learned their reading and writing and mathematics, had shabby clothes handed down to them, and went to the church down the road of a Sunday to listen to the sermons about "fire and brimstone," from the elderly vicar.

Rhiannon was the exception to the rule. By the age of four, she could read clearly and smartly from the Bible as well as the newspaper. By the age of nine she was delving into novels, found along the way or pilfered from the other children. She also was able to tame the mice into staying out of the food stores, levitated three older children who were particular nasty to her, and accidentally set fire to another girl's dress.

It was for these latter things Rhiannon was shunned, even from the company of her peers. Taking an old woolen stocking, some rags, a needle and thread, the girl had fashioned for herself a small companion. She was named Tilly, and Rhiannon often imagined the little doll comforting her when she felt lonely.

It was Midsummer day, and with a sigh, Rhiannon turned to gaze out the window, the book she was reading falling lazily into her lap, the scrap of paper she had been using as a bookmark falling into the gap between the pages. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end as a somewhat shabbily dressed man came up to the gates.

'June 21st," she thought to herself, 'Midsummer Day...Will today be the day? Will I fly from here at last?'


	2. The Strange Man

Chapter 1: The Strange Man

* * *

Remus Lupin was not exactly looking forward to this visit.

The gates of the orphanage rose before him, spiked and foreboding, as if daring occupants to attempt to escape. He even thought the spikes were stained red with blood, and that surely wasn't pumpkin residue atop the wrought iron...

For a moment, his fingers lingered before the aged and dirty button, questioning his decision to collect his quarry for the hundredth time since he had tracked her here. Taking a deep breath, he wasted no more time and pressed the bell, entreating admittance. Within a few moments, the pinched-faced Miss Minchim was at the gate, glaring at him and his shabby clothing suspiciously.

"What do you want?" snapped the woman.

"Miss Minchim? Miss Tabitha Minchim?"

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me if I've startled you, ma'am. My name is Remus Lupin. I've come to see one of your young ladies; Miss Rhiannon Delaney."

Miss Minchim continued to eye the person who called himself Remus Lupin. His threadbare brown jacket, the scars on his face and his general state of dishevelment did nothing to ensure her confidence in him. However, there was something in the gentleness of his smile and manner seemed to convince her to trust him.

"Very well," she said, opening the gate, "please come inside."

The courtyard of the orphanage was not any more welcoming than the gates. They crossed the little yard, going up the grey steps to the heavy oaken doors. Taking out a wrought-iron key, she unlocked the door and allowed him to pass inside.

Remus looked about. The foyer was dimly lit and as imposing as the gates now behind them. A pair of stairs led up to the first floor. These then branched off into two halls labeled BOYS and GIRLS. Banners emblazoned with a rampart lion with a cross on a grey banner adorned the gallery above.

"Could you tell me anything about Miss Delaney, Miss Minchim?" asked Remus as they walked toward what he guessed was the ground floor common room.

"That girl's been nothing but a nuisance, that's to be sure," murmured Miss Minchim lowly, "if you ask me, the little brat deserves—"

The sounds of children crying out in many states made the lady pick up her floor-length skirts just to her ankles and dash down into the main room. She cried out at the scene before her. Her beloved floors were strewn with the remains of several meals, a few overturned wooden stools, and crimson splattering which looked like blood.

At the center of the chaos was a girl of about ten. Her long black hair was a tangled mess which had mostly come out of its braid, and her black eyes were cold as she focused her attention on three children of about twelve. A girl was hanging in midair, suspended upside down as she attempted to pull down her skirt. Some of the boys giggled as her underthings passed before their eyes. Two other boys were also suffering; one of them vomited up slugs every few moments, while the other clutched at his more-than-abnormally large front teeth. While Lupin resisted the urge to be amused, the little girl went over to the former and drove her small fist straight into his stomach, which made another slug spew violently out of his mouth. As he clutched at his stomach, the little girl drove her knee into his face.

"See how you like it, you filthy, stinking little tosspots!" she screamed, stamping her foot wildly.

Miss Minchim quickly went over, grabbing the little girl by the arm and shaking her. The levitated girl began to plummet toward the ground with a cry, but with a subtle move, Lupin had arrested her fall, bringing her safely to rest on a stool.

"Now you've done it, you crazy little nutjob! Oddball! Look—look at what you've done!" Miss Minchim was shouting, her hand moving like lightning and striking her across the face. The girl reacted not a jot, but merely glared at her with the same cold indifference that Remus probably guessed was a prelude to another round of magic.

"My dear lady," he said with an easy smile, "perhaps it would be better if you were to attend to the other children. I should like to speak with Miss Delaney, if that would be acceptable."

"Fine—fine—please, just make her behave!" she snapped, turning her attention to the crying girl and the stricken boys. She sat them down, three in a row, examining the damage.

Lupin gestured, and Rhiannon found herself following him toward the window. He strolled casually, hands in his pockets in a relaxed manner. Taking a breath, he looked at Rhiannon from the light in the window. Then he allowed himself to examine the young girl he had come far to collect and bring into her rightful place in the world.

She had the look of a damaged flower, a wild lily which had been kept in the dark. She was clad in a threadbare dress two sizes too large, her left stocking had two large holes in it, and the shoes on her feet were a struggle to keep on. She hung her head, but not as one who was in trouble about to be admonished, for when she looked up at him again, it was with defiance in her eyes.

"Miss Delaney," said Lupin at last, "I believe that I ought to ask the question of what began this—rather interesting fracas, but I cannot say I am impressed by your use of unfair if superior tactics. I hope you understand that you've made what is already a delicate situation worse for me, dear girl."

Rhiannon's reaction was not the one Lupin had expected. Instead of snarking off some dry remark about how her playing dirty was in fact not so, her shoulders slumped and she looked well and thoroughly reprimanded. Lupin waited patiently for the explanation which he assumed that was about to come.

"Didn't start it," she mumbled softly, "Dicey, she hit me 'cuse I made her stupid boyfriend's teeth bigger after he took my book. And then stupid Grayson had to stick his big fat finger in my face and act like Miss Minchim. They're just a bunch of stupids."

"Yet—in the end, Miss Delaney, you forget what it was you were fighting about in the first place," said Remus, and went over to retrieve the volume. It was lying on the ground near the window, a battered but well-kept copy of The Sword in the Stone. He perused the book for a few moments, smiling almost nostalgically. He looked reminiscent as he came back over to the girl.

"Your book, Miss Delaney," he said, "but first—you must promise me you will never do such a thing again. All right?"

Rhiannon nodded, and she took the book almost greedily, scowling at him in a manner which he remembered well. Truly, she was the child of her parents, and it amused Remus to see which aspects of this girl had come from which parent.

"You don't have many friends, do you Miss Delaney?" he asked softly, taking two stools and sitting them upright. He sat, and Rhiannon copied his example.

"Call me Rhiannon—or Rin, if you want," she said softly, "most people do. And—no, I don't have any friends. Just Tilly...my doll."

"I am sorry to hear that. And now, Rin—that little display—have you done things like that before?"

She nodded. The girl cast a sidelong look at him, making the older man slightly unnerved. Rin looked suspicious, wary, on her guard and ready to perhaps jinx or hex him. Remus registered this distrust, but continued on.

"Have you ever asked yourself how—or why—you are able to do these things?"

"I've always been weird," she half-mumbled, "she doesn't like me, Miss Minchim. She wants me to be sent off like a looney bird. Isn't that why you're here?"

Remus chuckled lightly, but stopping abruptly when Rhiannon glared up at him, clearly unamused by his mirth. Perhaps, like another famous wizard before her, she too had been told it was dangerous, odd and completely mental to have such powers.

"Sorry, Rin—sorry," he said, backpedaling rapidly, "but that was not something I expected to hear from a girl of ten. No. I'm not here to take you away and lock you up in a place for loonies. Unless—you want to think I am one of the loonies myself."

With that, he produced his wand. Rhiannon's eyes widened as she looked at it, feeling her fingers itch to take it, caress it, as if she knew how to use it already.

"I see you know what this is," said Remus softly, "good. Finite."

In a moment, ordered confusion reigned in the hall. Miss Minchim began screeching at the group to clear up the mess. Boys and girls moved quickly to obey the lady dictator. Rhiannon moved to join them, but was stopped by Lupin, who gently stood up to block her path.

"Shall we?" asked Remus, offering his hand to Rhiannon.

Inside of the girl, something clicked, as if she had known this strange man all her life. She looked at the calloused yet elegant hand he offered, already aware in her mind that if she were to take it, a sort of irreversible bond would begin to form. There would be no going back.

Remus' fingers closed around the pale hand and wrist she had given him.

"Is there anything that you need from your room?" he asked. At her nod, Lupin let her lead the way. She went up the small flight of stairs labeled GIRLS and into a room marked with a dingy number three upon it. The little space itself was just enough for a small iron square with a little mattress, pillow and blanket that Lupin assumed was Rin's bed. A small doll, roughly stitched together, resided upon it. His gaze followed her as she took up a single paper grocery bag. She stretched herself out on the scuffed but cleaned wood floor, disappearing under the bed. Battered old volumes, some with their covers falling off, came reverently out from underneath the bed. Remus was able to make out some of them; Jane Austen to the Bronte sisters, T.H. White and Thomas More. For a girl of ten, she was amazingly well-read. In a cloud of dust came the girl herself soon after, sorting each book by its fragility and placing it accordingly into the bag. Without compunction, she then removed her threadbare everyday dress and exchanged it for one of simple grey, which seemed to drape better over her figure. Removing her shoes, she placed them and the dress in the bag, getting herself a pair that better fit her. She then took up her bag again, and Remus perused the girl with a look of pity; the life of this girl, able to be placed into a small, simple paper bag.

"I'm ready," she said, bringing Lupin of his reverie. He nodded, wrapping an arm around the girl as he smoothly took her down the stairs and into the main corridor.

"Wait!"

Miss Minchim's voice carried through the corridor and out into the main hall, bringing Lupin and his charge to a halt.

"Who are you, and where are you going with that girl?" she asked dangerously, her eyes narrowing to slits as she headed toward them. Instead of stopping, he went to the door, opening it and revealing several men in suits, who then greeted Miss Minchim warmly. In the chaos, Remus Lupin slipped out with Rin, who was hardly noticed by anyone.

Rhiannon was quite surprised none of the men had taken any notice of either herself or her companion as they wandered out into the warm June day. The sun caressing her skin was delicious, and she took it all in, as if she had been let out with the others for a day upon the lawn. Finally, her eyes came to rest once more on the man she did not know.

"Um...sir?"

Her voice was uncertain, and Remus soon looked at her, aghast, as if he had committed a terrible infraction.

"Do please forgive me, Rin. In the excitement, I believe I've forgotten my manners. My name is Remus Lupin...you may call me Remus if you wish."

"They won't...I mean, they'll be all right, won't they?"

Her eyes drifted back toward the orphanage. While her heart was fluttering with excitement at the prospect of new adventures with this person called Remus, she also did not wish that any permanent harm should come to anyone. Much as she hated it there, no one deserved any scars.

"Yes, Rin. I only got rid of a few memories," he said softly, "today will be a nice blur to your Miss Minchim. I suspect those lovely chaps from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad are just touching things up right now. I guess, in the end, it was rather convenient you got into a fight today."

And his hand closed around hers again, and together they passed through the gates.


	3. Doughnuts

Chapter 2: Doughnuts

* * *

Remus Lupin and his young charge meandered down the High Street in the coastal town of Brighton. The brightly colored shops and fish market along the coast provided a quaint and merry backdrop to the warm Summer day. He watched the girl at his side undo her hair, combing it with her fingers. People about hardly noticed the strange man and the strange ebony-haired child at his side.

"Well then...my first task has been cleared with a bit more work than I'd hoped, but quite successfully. Why don't we stop and have a chat somewhere," he said, looking down at Rhiannon. She was placid enough now, walking alongside him as she re-braided her hair, trying not to look too subconscious over her clothes and general appearance.

"You don't look like you've eaten, Rin," said Remus with concern as he eyed her bony form, "is there anything you'd especially like? You can have anything you want. A special treat for getting out of that place. So? What is it?"

Looking very interested in her feet, the girl mumbled something inaudible.

"Sorry?"

"Doughnuts," said Rhiannon with more clarity, "I'd—like to have doughnuts. Please."

Remus gave a little chuckle of amusement; a child after his own heart. Rhiannon, much like him, took pleasure in the simplest of life's offerings. She'd been offered her heart's desire, and all she really wished for was a simple doughnut.

"Certainly, my dear Rin, provided of course you don't mind them with a looney," he said with a mischievous smile. For the first time, he caught of the ghost of a smile on the girl's face.

The pair of them were soon sitting in a bakery, sweet breads and muffins and all manner of other baked goods making the entire place smell wonderful. They had just done up a fresh batch of the sweet concoctions. He chose some doughnuts and a pair of seats for them as away from nosy ears and people as possible. Sitting with their treats over milk and tea, Remus got down to the point.

"Now then, Rin," he began softly as the last of the people left, "the fact is, you already know a lot, so I doubt there is much I need tell you. You're quite perceptive, you know—like your mother..."

Remus' voice trailed off in Rhiannon's mind at the mention of her mother. She had guessed he probably knew her, but now her suspicions were confirmed. She wrenched her mind back to the moment and what Remus was saying, hoping for more about her mother.

"...But I digress...so, you know that what you're able to do is magic, right?"

Rhiannon gave an impatient nod, anxious to explore the statement about her mother. Being a bit timid and not desiring to show any disrespect, she patiently waited for any chance to return him to the subject of her mother.

"Well—you're a witch. As was your mother before you. And I am a wizard, as you've seen. Most young children are unaware they have magic and how to control it, but you're of age now where you can begin to learn about both. You are even able to control a bit of your magic, which makes you even more ready. This is for you."

From the inner pocket of his jacket, Remus drew forth a sealed envelope. It was addressed in elegant and beautiful script:

_Miss R. Delaney_  
_Room Number 3_  
_Princeton Asylum for Orphans_  
_27 South Street West_  
_Brighton_

He then handed it to Rhiannon, who examined it with interest. The paper was of a good weight, and the seal was actual red wax, stamped with what she guessed was the seal of the school. She easily broke the seal, and read:

_Dear Miss Delaney_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your reply by owl no later than July 31st._

_Sincerely_

_Professor S. Snape_  
_Deputy Headmaster_

Also enclosed, as promised, was a list of what would be needed.

"Cauldrons? Robes? Spell books? Remus, where am I to get all these...and with what? I've no money."

Despairingly, Rhiannon pushed the letter back to him, nibbling dejectedly on her doughnut, her mood crushed. Surely there was no way Hogwarts would take an orphan like her who had no money.

"Now Rin—you needn't worry about that. You see, I am your godfather, you see, and it is my responsibility to see to it you are provided for, and you will be. You have resources that up until have merely been waiting for you to stake your claim. That time has come. Now—I guess by the way you reacted to seeing my wand, you'd really like to go to Hogwarts?"

There was a moment of silence. Remus sensed that he would not need to convince her, that her mind was already more than made up. When she spoke, her face broke into an honest smile.

"Yes. I want to go," said Rhiannon, "but—I do have a couple questions that I want answered."

"Of course, Rin, but I'm afraid I must ask you to give over until a better time. We should be off now, since the next train to London leaves quite soon and we need to be on it."

And he paid for their treats, then led the way toward the train station.

"Couldn't we just—I don't know, use some kind of magical transport?" asked Rhiannon with a little pout as they sat to wait for their train.

"You will soon see, dear Rin, that you must be selective about where and when it is appropriate. Besides, the train will be another treat for you. You'll get to see some lovely scenery...ah, and here it is now."

The compartment they shared was just right for the pair of them. Remus watched the girl as she looked out the window, making observations about the fields and countryside they passed. Soon, the buildings began to become larger and more tightly packed, and London loomed before them in all her splendor.

"Ah—London. It's good to be back," said Lupin with a smile, "very good indeed. I've been traveling for some years—working for Gringotts. International wizarding currency seems to be something everyone is interested in. There are only some minor differences, but enough to where it is necessary to consider changing things just a little."

Rhiannon nodded politely, smiling a little as they arrived in King's Cross station. Lupin took the girl's shoulder, leading her along through the crowd and out into the sunshine. The streets began to narrow, the houses became a bit shabbier. In a small and narrow street near the Whitechapel district was a narrow, old row house. Lupin went up to the door and tapped at it.

Answering the door was a pale, thin woman. She was dressed in a simple but worn brown dress, bedecked with simple jewelry on her neck and wrists. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a bun, but her green eyes sparkled mischievously as she eyed her new guests.

"You're a cad, Remus Lupin. More than three months without a word...tsk, tsk, tsk. I've a mind to turn you right back out."

"It's wonderful to see you again as well, dear Circe. It's been too long," said Remus with a sheepish smile, "although, I am in possession of our goddaughter, who deserves a better welcome than that, don't you think? I should hope that explains why I've not owled you..."

And Rhiannon stepped up to Remus' side, revealing herself. Then the enormity of what Lupin had just said smacked her in the face. This woman, her godmother? Oh, did they ever have some explaining to do. But now the woman was coming toward her.

"So—this is our Mi-chan's little girl, hm?" inquired the lady known as Circe, and began to eye the girl closely. Rhiannon returned her look with a quizzical gaze. Before she realized what was happening, Circe's arms were around the girl, and she was being held close.

"A thousand blessings on your head, Rhiannon," she said softly, smiling through the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, "and welcome home."

A strange blend of warmth and security that Rhiannon had never known began to bubble up inside her as Circe hugged her. She was unsure of how to react, where to put her own hands as she awkwardly hugged back. Wrapping an arm around the girl, Circe led her inside. Rhiannon's earlier animosity was immediately swallowed up in the wonderful act of homecoming.

"I don't remember saying you're forgiven, Lupin," said Circe with a mock-serious look. Laughing, she gave him a gentle shove toward the interior of the house.

The little place which Circe called home may have been shabby, but it was clean and there was a certain amount of pride and dignity within the walls that Rhiannon caught at once. There was a small sitting room, furnished with a couple comfortable armchairs, a settee, and other chairs. The focal point of this room was the greying mantel and the fireplace beneath it. Photographs which appeared to be moving caught Rhiannon's eye. While Circe and Lupin were locked in conversation, she meandered over to the mantel, looking at the photographs.

The one which she was drawn to nearly at once was of two teenaged girls. Each had long dark hair, done up in different ways. They seemed to be laughing at some joke, and one was hugging the other from behind. Circe was easy to distinguish with her green eyes, but it was the other one Rhiannon was inexplicably fixated upon. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid, and blue-grey eyes glittered with mischief. She smiled gently at Rhiannon.

"Pretty, wasn't she?" asked Circe, making Rhiannon jump.

"I—I'm sorry, I—I wasn't hurting anything," mumbled the girl, but Circe merely chuckled a little, smiling down at her goddaughter.

"It's all right, Rhiannon. Someone one said to me that curiosity is not a sin...no harm done. That was your mother and I...many years ago."

"But—the picture is moving," said Rhiannon. Circe took down the photograph, offering it to the girl, who took it. She indeed saw herself in the silvery-eyed girl who smiled at her from within the frame.

"That's because it's a wizarding photograph, Rhiannon dear," replied Circe, "and they are able to move. It was taken during our fifth year at Hogwarts, where you will soon be going."

Rhiannon replaced the photograph, her mind wandering over the information she had just obtained. It was a moment before she nodded in response to what had been said.

"We'll be eating soon, dear," chimed Circe with a smile, "so go and wash up, eh? Upstairs, second door on the right is your room."

"Thank you—Circe," said Rhiannon, and trundled upstairs.

That evening, Remus and Circe watched the little girl, her tattered copy of The Sword and the Stone in her hands. By the light of a lamp, her eyes wandered across the page, and the only sound she made was the turning of a page every few moments. Her feet were pulled up to her chest, the book resting easily in her lap. The look of intensity in her eyes and face as she read only confirmed what Lupin had seen of the girl. Rhiannon soon put down the book, looking up at her godparents.

"There is something I'd like to know," she said softly, "and that is—why? Why now? Why didn't anyone come for me sooner? Why was I left in that place? What happened to my parents, and why did they leave me? I don't know anything about them...and that's all I want to know. Why?"

And the book fell from her lap. She gently closed it, setting it on the table with a certain amount of reverence. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she began to sniffle, blinking back tears. Her godparents exchanged glances, and Lupin went over to sit before to her on a little stool. He leaned forward on his elbows, hands clasped in front of him.

"Rin," he began softly, "I am sorry. Inadequate as those words are, they are from the heart. There is a simple explanation as to why we did not retrieve you sooner. Had we been sure of where to find you, you would have been able to enjoy many more doughnuts before now." Here he paused a moment before continuing, "your mother was a strong woman, Rin, but she died, right after you were born. There had been no word of her whereabouts, and we were unsure of where to find you. Your father had disappeared as well, around the same time. I assume whoever was with your mother at the time is the one who made the decision and left you at the orphanage. Be assured, dear girl, you would have been here much sooner had the circumstances been different."

And Lupin gathered up the girl in his arms, carrying her the little distance to the sofa. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder and wept. Circe came over to join them, wrapping her arms about the both of them. And for the first time, young Rhiannon Delaney experienced something of a honest and pure love. For all her brilliant mind and magical talent, she was still a girl with a desire to be loved.

Rhiannon awoke the next morning in a narrow but comfortable bed, stretching luxuriously. She sat up in bed, able to look out the window at the street below her. Cars and people went by about their days, perhaps not even knowing of the house or the little surrogate family within its walls. She suddenly reached out, pinching her right arm. She gave a tiny grimace of pain, repeating the gesture several times. Satisfied that she was in fact, wide awake, she looked down at herself. Somewhere along the line between her crying and bed, her simple grey dress had been exchanged for a nightgown, short-sleeved and in a pretty shade of blue. Hearing noise below her, Rhiannon slipped her feet into the little slippers which resided on the floor by her bed, and went to make her presentable.

"Good morning," said her godmother as she laid a plate of bacon, eggs and scones before Rhiannon.

"Good morning—and thank you for the meal," replied the girl dutifully, and set to work on it immediately. The bacon was crisp and salty, the eggs fluffy and perfectly done, and the scones with clotted cream were, Rhiannon thought, the best things she had ever tasted.

Circe laughed just a little, smiling down at the child.

"Really, Rin—based on what Remus told me, I thought you'd be a little savage. He mentioned that little—incident yesterday."

Her godmother's tone became reprimanding, and Rhiannon bowed her head.

"I didn't start it," she mumbled.

"No, dear—but perhaps you didn't know what you were doing—magic can work that way, you know, when you're young. Now—eat up, and then you can help me 'round the house."

In this way, nearly six weeks of Rhiannon's life passed by. She would rise early, eat the breakfast her godmother prepared, and set to work dusting, polishing, or sometimes cleaning outright. She took regular baths, gained a healthy amount of weight, and learned manners from her godmother, who taught them to her out of an old Muggle book brought back from America written by someone named Washington. In short, she learned what it was like to be a proper young lady.

One morning in early August, Circe pressed a plate of scones upon Rhiannon, urging her to make haste.

"Today's the day," she said, "we're off to Diagon Alley, Rin. Since your godfather Remus works for Gringotts, he went into your mother's vault yesterday and pulled some money for you. It's enough to get you started anyway. Hurry up now—we should get going as soon as possible."

* * *

A/N: I have to apologize for the lack of really good editing for this chapter. Life has gotten a bit in the way, so on behalf of myself and my beta, I am sorry this chapter is, at least to me, not as up to snuff as it could be. On another note, I'd like to commission to help of my readers. There are certain events which you are going to see in Rin's life later on in this story, such as her Sorting, and of course who her father is or maybe was, but what events in particular would you like to see, aside from the obvious? Rin's first kiss? A Triwizard Tournament with Rin as Hogwarts champion? Would you like to see more of Remus interacting with her? Please leave a review or PM me with your suggestions. Each person who gives a suggestion used in the story will be given full credit for doing so. Again, my readers will tell you I read and respond to each and every single review I receive. So please, don't be shy, and please let me know what you'd like to see!


	4. New Sensations

A/N: Thank you everyone for being so patient. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this posted! I'll try to do better in the future. *bow bow*

* * *

Chapter 3: New Sensations

* * *

Rhiannon and her godmother Circe locked the house up, and together set out for a place called Diagon Alley. Taking her firmly by the hand, the elder woman led the way. Rhiannon felt rather like a pup on a leash, but chose to remain silent about being treated like a five year-old. It was a simple act of motherly affection, so she allowed it.

"Um..Circe? Where is Remus today?" she asked a little shyly. She did her best to hide a yawn; sleep had not come easily for her, knowing today would be the day she would return to world she had been born into, and for the first time see real magical things.

"He'll meet us there, dear, don't fret. He is going to be bringing along his son, Teddy. You'll get to meet him. And mind you remember your manners...you are the daughter of a very respected witch, after all. I shan't have any daughter of hers conduct herself with anything less than exemplary manners."

Rhiannon smiled at that statement, and followed Circe into a place which had a simple sign depicting a witch with a cauldron that had a hole in it.

"The Leaky Cauldron," explained Circe, "now please do keep close to me. Diagon Alley is bound to be packed with people. It'll be a cinch to get lost." Circe tapped the bricks in a certain pattern, and Rhiannon's coal-black eyes widened as she watched the wall become an archway. Beyond were any number of people dressed in robes of black, green, purple, and even lavender. They milled about like any people on a normal London street.

"Diagon Alley," said Circe with a grin, taking Rhiannon's shoulder and guiding her through. The girl's spirit lifted in excitement, and she attempted to dash toward a store on the corner that looked to be a large joke shop. Laughter and music spilled from the place, and it was packed with witches and wizards of her own age, enjoying themselves.

"Ah-ah," said Circe, taking her charge's hand firmly, "no time for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes right now. We're to meet Remus over at Madame Malkin's shop. Come along then, darling."

Rhiannon followed Circe meekly into the shop down the way, where several students were being outfitted by one little witch.

"Right then...Hogwart's young lady?" asked the lady who Rhiannon assumed was Madame Malkin, and she nodded. When it was her turn, the girl stepped onto the little dais that was made up for students to stand on while being fitted.

"You're a rather small one, aren't you?" said the seamstress to herself as a measuring tape began taking Rhiannon's measurements, making her yelp a little in surprise. Madame Malkin wrote down the measurements as the bell rang again.

"Well—appears we're not so late," said Remus with a smile as he went over to Circe. Beside him was a charming woman with bubble-gum pink hair, guiding a boy who was only a little taller than she. He held himself proudly, regarding Rhiannon with deep blue eyes. The girl averted her eyes from his, feeling her slight embarrassment duel with jealousy. Silly as it was, Rhiannon had come to think of her godfather as alone in the world as she and Circe were, and the revelation of his family stung a little.

"Ah—there she is," said Remus as he came over, smiling, to Rhiannon, "Dora, Teddy, I'd like you to meet Rhiannon Delaney—who prefers to be called Rin. Rin—I'd like you to meet my wife, Dora, and our boy, Teddy. He's about your age."

As Rhiannon stepped down from the dais and waited for her robes to be done, she regarded both the woman and the boy with her ebony gaze. Much as she wanted to kick Teddy in the shin and maybe try something on his mother, her good manners would play out.

"I'm pleased to meet you both," she said at last, giving a small smile and a gracious nod of her head.

"It's nice to meet you at last, too, Rin," said Dora as she leaned in to hug the girl, "your godfather has spoken a lot about you. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

"She's a girl," he muttered as he eyed her with a look between disgust and loathing.

"Yeah well—you're a boy," she muttered back, glaring at him with disdain.

"Well then," said Circe, taking the girl by the shoulder, "we've got what we need here, Remus. Meet you over at Ollivander's later?"

"Indeed, Circe...see you there," said Remus with a wave to them, and Rhiannon looked longingly at the scene of the father and mother with their son as she went out the door. Looking up however, she immediately perked up as she spied a window full of books.

"Oh, please, Circe—can we go in there? Please?" asked the girl, pointing at the shop. Circe laughed and nodded her assent. Rhiannon practically flew into the shop, searching out a title of interest.

"Now, Rin—we can't buy up the whole store...just what we need," said Circe as she gently pulled Rhiannon away from a stack of books. Rhiannon, however, had managed to get one from the stack. She read the title almost greedily.

_Advanced Potion Making_

"Rin—that's something for N.E.W.T. Level students, darling," said Circe, gently taking the book and setting it back on the stack, "right—now let's get to it."

"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One," murmured a voice from behind Rhiannon. She turned, seeing another girl. Her hair was dirty blonde, and her hazel eyes scanned the same bit of parchment Circe had for Rin.

"It's over there," murmured Rhiannon, pointing in the direction Circe had gone.

"Thanks," said the girl with a grin, taking Rhiannon along with her, "I'm Penny Lockwood. What's your name?"

"Um...Rin. Rin Delaney."

"Nice to meet you!" said the girl, shaking Rhiannon's hand.

"Um...yes, likewise," replied the girl with a nervous smile.

"Geez, take it easy, Penny—can't you see you're scaring her?" called another voice from behind Penny. Rhiannon looked to see a boy of their age, with straight brown hair and green eyes looking at her.

"I'm Tristian McAlastir," he said with a smile, "in your year too—Delaney, did you say?"

Rhiannon nodded, feeling her mouth turn up into a smile, her cheeks begin to warm.

"Good—well, listen, I see our parents up there ready to leave, so we'd better go. See you on the train," he said, and taking Penny with him, the pair left. As she watched them go, Rhiannon's heart began to feel as if it was beginning to open up after a long sleep. To be warmly accepted for who and what she was, to be looked upon as an equal and not a freak, oddball, or lunatic was a novel sensation for her at that moment. She relished in it, and was smiling when Circe led her to the counter to pay for their books.

"And finally—the big stop, Rin. Ollivander's. The only place to get yourself a fine wand," said Circe as they stepped into the shop. An elderly man with wizened hair smiled at the two as they came into the shop. His face looked as if he had lived too long in it, and had seen much.

"Ah—dear Miss Darid. Ten inches. Holly. Unicorn Tail Hair," he said, smiling at Circe.

"Mr. Ollivander. It is good to see you again," she said, "this is my goddaughter, Rin Delaney. It's time for her to find a wand."

"Delaney, hm?" asked Ollivander with twinkling eyes, his face going into a look of concentration as he looked at the girl, taking a measuring tape from his pocket. "Let me see...she reminds me of, if I recall, Mika Delaney. Is this her little daughter?"

"Indeed, Mr. Ollivander. You have quite the long memory."

"Miss Delaney was hard to forget. Also ten inches. Willow. Unicorn tail hair core. I remember every wand I've sold. Now, Miss Delaney—let us see what we can do for you."

And turning to a box, he produced a wand.

"Willow. Eight inches. Phoenix feather," he said, offering it to her. Rhiannon took it at once and waved it. Ollivander shook his head.

"No, no...not quite. But the wood might be right," he murmured, and searched among his many many boxes.

As he came back out, he noticed the pendant Rhiannon wore around her neck.

"Dear child," he murmured, "where did you get that?"

"Huh? This?" asked Rin, holding it up on its chain. Circe cursed herself for noticing it before on her own. It was a crest, bearing a green shield and upon it, a coiled snake.

"It is the symbol of Slytherin House," murmured Ollivander, "yes, Slytherin. Where did you get it child?"

"It was all my mother left to me," she murmured softly, looking down at the floor, "the night she—well, the night I was born. They say she wanted me to have it."

Ollivander nodded, and began fumbling 'round for another box.

"Yes. Perhaps this one. Ebony wood. Twelve inches. Phoenix tailfeather."

Again it was not quite right. Rhiannon began to despair at finding a proper wand, until Ollivander produced yet another box.

"Birch wood. Ten inches. Dragon heart string," he said.

Almost instantly, the wand seemed to beckon the girl to take it. She carefully plucked it from Ollivander's hand, and it shot red sparks into the air. The old wand maker cheered and clapped as Rhiannon held the wand, eying it quizzically, as if it were an extension of her own left arm.

"Bravo, Miss Delaney, bravo," he said with a smile, "I think that wand has been waiting a very long time for you to come claim it. It seems to know you already."

"I think—it likes me," said Rhiannon sheepishly, her cheeks blushing scarlet. Ollivander and Circe chuckled at this statement, and soon the wand was indeed united with its rightful owner. Lupin and his family were waiting outside, smiling at Rhiannon's new wand.

"It's birch wood," said Rin, smiling up at Remus. The sunlight caught the pendant 'round her neck, and Remus stooped to look at it.

"Rin—where did this come from?" he asked, looking up at her with interest.

"Like I told Mr. Ollivander...it's the only thing I have left of my mother, Mika," she replied, her tone a little sharp with annoyance as she fingered the pendant, "why?"

"That crest," he said, "is the symbol of Slytherin House."

"What is that? That's what he said—Mr. Ollivander."

"You see, Rin—Hogwarts school has four Houses which you could belong to. Their names are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff—and Slytherin. They were named for the four founders; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. The latter, I'm afraid, has acquired a rather nasty reputation."

Rhiannon listened, mesmerized, as they walked and Remus spoke.

"The school House is like your family while you are there. Most of your friends will come from your House. That pendant is no ordinary piece of jewelry to come to you like that. It is the symbol of your father's House."

"My father was a Slytherin?" asked Rin, "Was he bad?"

"Everyone thought so," murmured Remus with a pensive look, "but your mother, bless her, believed in him no matter what he said or did. She was a Ravenclaw, but as steadfast as the moon and stars in their courses. She loved him dearly, Rin, and you must remember that."

Rin looked a little annoyed as they walked along, stopping to get ice cream. As she licked her delicious chocolate cone, she mused over what Remus had revealed. If her mother was good and loved her father dearly, then he couldn't be bad. So, by extension, not all Slytherins were bad. That had to be true, right?

"Circe, may I have my books when we get back?" asked Rin, "I'd like to get a look at them."

Through the evening, and the next three weeks, Rin's schedule was a little different. She helped Circe in the morning with the housework, and after lunch took to her room. Circe was often alarmed by the silence, but when she came up to Rhiannon's room, she was always reassured.

There she would be, sitting on her little bed, paper and pen in hand, scribbling down things as she turned the pages of her text, eyes devouring the information like a perfect little sponge. Circe would also often find her asleep amid her pile of books on the bed after dinner in the evenings. While she was a little saddened by the retreat of her goddaughter, Circe could smile at the fact that this girl was indeed the daughter of her dearest friend.


	5. On Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Author's Note: Thank you all very much for your patience. I am really sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter going. I'll try to have another chapter or two up soon to make up for it!

* * *

  
Chapter 4: On Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

The morning of September first dawned much sooner than anyone could have imagined. There was a flurry of activity in the house; Rhiannon packed her trunk again, being sure to keep everything neat and orderly. The books she had brought from the orphanage were left on a shelf at the home she would share with Circe.

The night before, Circe had laid out a beautiful set of new clothes for her goddaughter. Dressed in these fine new clothes, Rhiannon and Circe set out into the city. They soon came to King's Cross station. Armed with her trunk filled with spell books, robes, her cauldron and scrubbed clean, Rhiannon looked and felt like several thousand Galleons. She looked at the train ticket clasped in her hand.

"Platform nine and three-quarters?" she asked, looking at Circe quizzically.

"Yes. Don't worry, Rin—you'll be just fine. I shall be with you," she said. Taking Rhiannon's hand firmly in her own, she led the way down the platform to where platforms nine and ten resided. As they arrived, she spotted another family, one which was very familiar.

"Remus!" called the girl happily, running forward to greet her godfather. The two shared an embrace, while the other two members looked on with a grin on the part of Tonks and disdain on the part of their son.

"You look like a different girl, Rin," he said, smiling down at her, "now—time to head through the barrier; the train will be leaving soon. I'll go with Rin, if you don't mind, dear."

"Not at all," replied Tonks with a wink, and on Remus' signal disappeared through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Ah—platform nine and three-quarters...makes sense," said Rhiannon.

"Now then, Rin—it's best if you take the barrier at a little bit of a run," said Lupin as Circe then disappeared.

Taking a firm hold on her trolley, Rhiannon dashed through the barrier with Remus at her side. Her eyes went wide as she saw all the people in cloaks and robes in various stages of leave-taking.

"Right then," said Remus as they all met up again on the platform, "get on the train you two...there isn't any time to spare. Goodbye Teddy, Rin. We love you both." He hugged each of them.

"Don't forget to write," said Tonks with a wink.

"If you need anything, just let us know," said Circe, giving Rhiannon a hug and kiss while Teddy received his goodbyes from his own mother.

"Goodbye Circe, Remus," said Rhiannon, turning and following Teddy toward the train. Looking back almost sadly, Rhiannon walked straight into Teddy's back.

"Oi—here," he said, turning to offer her his hand. "Thanks," she said grudgingly, taking the offered hand and separating from him almost at once. Finding a quiet compartment, Rhiannon hefted her trunk into the luggage area and took a window seat, glancing out the window as the train picked up speed. The countryside began to flash by. Rhiannon sat with a book, reading up on the magical properties of the lily family when there was a tap on her compartment door.

"'Ello—Delaney, right? Mind if we sit here?"

The familiar voice of Tristian McAlastir reached Rhiannon's ears. From behind him peeked Penny Lockwood, a grin on her face.

"Um...no. I don't mind," said Rhiannon with an easy shrug.

With that invitation, the boy and girl sat down.

"I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor," said Tristian, "it's the best of the four Houses."

"Me? I'd prefer Ravenclaw. You know how bookish I can be," said Penny, "what about you, Rin? Where do you want to be Sorted into?"

Looking up from her book, Rhiannon shrugged.

"I really don't know," she said, "it doesn't matter that much to me."

"Oh, c'mon," said Tristian encouragingly as he leaned in, "you must have a-"

His voice died out as he too caught a glimpse of the pendant which bore the symbol of Slytherin House.

"Just remember this, Delaney," he said, "every witch or wizard that was ever bad came from Slytherin house."

Rhiannon merely looked out the window, her mood a little soured by that.

"All Slytherins can't be bad," she said softly, "I mean...I'm not bad, am I?"

"No," said Tristan, "but you're not looking to be in Slytherin, are you?"

Rhiannon didn't speak while she considered this. For a girl of ten, she knew a great deal about tact...when to speak and when to be silent.

"I don't have a preference," she replied at last, "I am just glad I am going."

For the most part, their train ride was uneventful. Tristian and Penny bought a few sweets from the trolley, which Rhiannon had not known about. She eyed the things on the cart hungrily, but quickly shifted her eyes away and tried to ignore her stomach growling.

"...another pumpkin pastie and another cauldron cake..two chocolate frogs and some licorice wands please," said Penny, handing over the money to the kindly old witch. Rhiannon looked down at her new patent leather shoes.

"Here." Penny's voice broke into the other girl's train of thought. Into her upturned hands fell a small fortune of goodies. A pumpkin pastie, two chocolate frogs, a licorice wand, and two cauldron cakes were suddenly in Rhiannon's hands. She looked up at Penny, confused and bewildered.

"It's a long train ride," she said with a smile, "and you looked hungry."

For a moment, Rhiannon considered shoving them back in the direction of the girl. She didn't need or want pity. But a second look at the girl's honest, open face made her realize that would be an unforgivable insult. Meekly, she thanked Penny Lockwood and began with the pumpkin pastie. It was about the most delicious thing she had eaten, aside from Circe's cooking. The cauldron cakes became her new favorite thing, and she actually smiled.

As evening came on, the scarlet train came to a stop. By now, the three young wizards had dressed in their long black robes and their pointed hats. Tristan kept the two girls close as they approached a large, rather burly man calling, "Fir' years over 'ere!"

Rhiannon stared up...and up..at the man. He looked to be a giant, or something close to it.

"Who is that?" asked Rhiannon softly.

"Hagrid...the Keeper of the Keys. He's been at Hogwarts forever. Don't worry about him," replied Penny, giving Rhiannon's hand a reassuring squeeze. The group of first-years gathered around the huge man called Hagrid and followed him toward a massive lake.

"No more'n two ta a boat," said Hagrid, watching as the students clambered into the little boats. As soon as the last first-year had taken their place, all of them moved together as one. Penny and Rin shared a boat, their eyes widening in delight at their first view of the massive castle which was Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The boats moved slowly toward the massive place, soon lodging safely against the wall of the castle. As they came to a stop, the students began to climb out of the boats, huddling into groups. Penny clutched Rin,who held onto her as they came forward to rest in the group of first years. The two girls ended up close to the front with a clear view of what was to come.

At the top of the stairs appeared just about the most imposing figure most of the first years, including Rin, had ever seen. His stood rather tall, his black robes billowing about him as he glided, rather like a bat, to approach the first years. His skin was sallow, and his hair fell in black curtains around his face, which was dominated by a large hooked nose.

Rin stared up at this new arrival with a mixture of fascination and a little fear at the man. Within her, something seemed to click, as if she knew this man, though she had never set eyes on him before tonight.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began the man in a half-whisper, "I am Professor Snape. In a few moments you will pass through these doors to the Great Hall, where you be Sorted into your Houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw...and Slytherin. While you are here—your House is your family. Triumphs will earn your House points...rule-breaking will take them away. You will wait here until we are ready for you."

Snape turned on his heel, and returned a few moments with a scroll in his hand.

"Follow me," he said.

In two orderly lines, the new students followed Snape into the Hall. Already seated at the four long House were the students, all anxious to see where the students would be. The roll call began.

"Delaney, Rhiannon."

Rin thought she heard Snape's voice change a little in tone as she came up to the little stool where many other students had been before her. The Sorting Hat fell down over her head, and after a moment, it began to speak.

"Ah—keen wit, a desire to learn—and also, a healthy desire to prove yourself. Torn between Houses you are. But...I know what you need...better be...SLYTHERIN."

And the Hat came off Rin's head. She saw the group in silver and green cheering for her as she went over to their table.

A few moments later, "Lockwood, Penny," became a Hufflepuff and, "McAlastir, Tristan," became a Gryffindor.

Rin didn't know if she could feel any lonelier as she made her way to her common room after the Welcome Feast.


	6. Introductions

A/N: Here you are, everyone! A special thanks, again, to Amanda for her collaboration over the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Introductions

"Delaney, Rhiannon."

The name echoed through the head of Severus Snape like a ghost which had the audacity to rear it's head again after a long absence, mocking him.

"Delaney, Rhiannon."

The name meant, 'great queen,' in the tongue of her mother's people. And he had no doubt who that girl would have called, "Mother."

"Delaney, Mika."

_The name was not one he had ever heard before. The girl was small, with almond-shaped eyes that were a striking blue-grey...or was it grey-blue? Her slender form mingled perfectly with the first-years she was being Sorted with, though he had heard she was a transfer and would be taking classes with the second years. She looked something like a china doll, pale and fragile, but with a strength inside that he found impossible to ignore..._

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, the Head of Slytherin saw to it the Prefects had done their duties to the new students, and then, in the privacy and sanctity of his office, Summoned a file.

"Delaney, Rhiannon."

He had heard, _known_ even, the girl's mother was dead. And yet how was it possible that she had come here?

Snape perused the file.

Name: Delaney, Rhiannon Jane

Date of Birth: 6 January, 1999

Parents: Delaney, Mika: Deceased

Father Unknown...

For a moment, he paused. The two words, in cold black and white, made him taut as a statue in his fury, gripping the desk until his knuckles were white. How could _she_ have _not_ known?

And then the word beside Mika's name came into play...Deceased.

Deceased meant dead.

An entire decade or more of searching, only to find his worst fears confirmed. Mika had indeed passed on from this life, and had not the common courtesy to even bid him farewell.

Brilliant, Mika. Brilliant, indeed, after everything they had been to each other.

Burying his head in his hands a long moment, Snape fought back the tears which attempted to stain the file, deep breaths helping him regain his control.

The file went on.

Birthplace: Unknown

Current Residence: Princeton Asylum for Orphans  
27 South Street West  
Brighton

So..she'd been living in an orphanage, with no clue as to her abilities or her parentage.

History: Display of magic at early age. Teased by peers at P.A.F.O...

The file went on to list to the many accidental, and sometimes purposeful, displays of magic that had occurred when she was teased, threatened, or at the worst downright abused by the other children. Snape went over each one, tampering down a mixture of both pride and indignation. Magic was not something to be used indiscriminately, but somehow he had an inclination these particular Muggle children weren't exactly innocent of wrongdoing toward the girl herself.

It was almost looking in a mirror.

Closing the file with a sigh, the Deputy Headmaster looped his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, considering what it would be best to do. Did the girl know? He dismissed that thought almost at once. There as no way she could have known...

Unless someone had told her.

Finally, the explanation came. Looking down again at the girl's file, he saw another name. The name of an old enemy, and an ally to the girl's mother. He was surprised that she hadn't been frightened out of her wits of him by now; as far as Snape knew, he hadn't had Wolfsbane in some time.

Maybe it was finally time to put out that proverbial olive branch, and then twist it to his advantage.

The next morning, Rhiannon awoke to the sound of the other three girls who shared her small dorm room chattering. She quietly made herself ready, and went up with her fellow Slytherins to breakfast.

Or so she thought. With a sigh, she turned, finding herself right back in the corridor in the dungeons where she had started. She turned right quickly, giving a cry and she and another student collided. Landing flat on her backside, Rin immediately began stammering apologies, looking up to see a Slytherin girl about her age getting up slowly. She had pretty blonde hair, olive green eyes, and a sweet complexion. Her figure was slight, but she was a bit taller than Rhiannon.

"I'm sorry," stammered both girls at the same time, "I didn't look where I was-"

The pair of them paused a moment, looking at each other, before bursting into a flurry of giggles.

"Let's try this again, huh?" said the other girl, "I'm Cassopeia Malfoy; you can call me Cassie. What's your name?"

"Rhiannon. Delaney. Call me Rin...pretty much everyone else does."

"All right Rin...now, are you just as lost as I am?"

"I think so...but I think you were on to something heading up that way..."

At breakfast, the two girls were chatting like old friends. That is, until a runaway goblet of pumpkin juice splashed the both of them. Glaring, they turned to see the perpetrator of this particular offense.

She was a First-Year too, judging from her height and build. Her dark hair was cropped neatly in a short style, and her hazel eyes flashed with amusement and a touch of superiority.

"Oh..._soooooo_ sorry, you two," she said in her most insincere voice, "I must learn to be more careful, musn't I..."

Her voice trailed off easily as she went and took a seat between a dark-haired boy and a sallow-skinned girl.

"Right," muttered Cassie with murder in her voice, "she's _soooooo_ sorry. I'd watch her, Rin. I met her on the train. That's Emily Zabini. The boy with her is Brendan Goyle...the other girl is Cerasi Nott."

Rin nodded, memorizing each of their features. Cerasi had dark red hair plaited into a braid, with a long face and large doe eyes. Brendan was not overly handsome, but his dark hair and eyes gave him something of a interesting look for a boy. She mused over the incident, doing her best to hold her temper.

Rin's anger quickly cooled when she saw hundreds of owls coming in through the high open windows. She had heard about owls carrying mail for wizarding kind, and had seen her godparents use them before, but had never seen quite so many in one place before. She was even more amazed when a large grey owl left a parcel with several large holes in it next to her plate.

"But...I don't...huh?"

Rhiannon gently removed the piece of paper from the leg of the parcel, and read.

My Dear Rin-  
I hope you'll consider this kitten as a decade worth of birthday presents from your godfather and me. Good luck at Hogwarts!  
Love  
Circe

Eyes wide with anticipation, Rhiannon opened the box, revealing a solid black kitten, which mewed with fright, but soon began to purr as it felt the warmth and safety of its new owner's chest and hands.

"Well, hello," said the girl with a grin, gently stroking the kitten's glossy fur. It pawed at her fingers affectionately, making the girl laugh as she thanked the owl. It hooted back, looking at her as if it was waiting for something. Rhiannon quickly realized what it wanted, gently allowing the kitten to perch on her shoulder while she wrote a reply.

Dear Circe-

Thank you very much for the kitten! I think I'll name her Avery...she seems to like me already. I'll write again soon!

Love  
Rhiannon

Gently tying the piece of parchment to the owl's leg, she sent it off again. Rhiannon arranged things for the kitten in her own bed, and quickly hurried back to join her fellow first-years in the annual ritual of getting lost.

The first class of the day turned out to be Charms with a little wizard called Professor Flitwick. He was also head of Ravenclaw House, the House of "smart" people. The very first lesson involved the levitation of a feather.

In the garden later, Rhiannon sat with a book, musing over her new life, when she spotted Emily Zabini. The other girl approached, with clear malice in her eyes, glossed over with a touch of superiority.

"Better watch yourself, Delaney," she said, "you know, blood traitors are quite looked down upon in Slytherin House. Oh...wait...I've heard about you, Delaney. You don't even really know who your family are...do you?"

Despite her manners, being reminded that she was the daughter of a powerful witch, and everything else that would have held her back, Zabini's tone and condescending manner made the girl's blood boil. Before she knew what had happened, her hand had flown and the other girl was screaming and holding her cheek, a few red drops of crimson staining the palm of her hand. A nearby Prefect came over, taking each girl by the shoulder.

"Ah—a couple'a Snakes," he said, "Right then...Professor Snape it is."

…_to Hogwarts posthaste, or as soon as your duties permit. We apparently have..._

Professor Snape's brief missive to get some answers from the one person who might have them was cut short by a polite knocking at his door. Impatiently, he opened it, seeing a Hufflepuff Prefect with a pair of Slytherin girls. Both girls he knew well.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor," said the Prefect, "but these girls were in the garden. I heard a scream, saw the blood, and took Miss Zabini here to the Hospital Wing. Afterward, I brought them to you, since they're in your House."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggs," replied the Potions Master silkily, "you are most considerate to allow me to mediate matters among my own students. You may go."

Once the young man had made his exit, Snape closed the door to his office, warding it against intrusions and eavesdroppers. His black robes billowing around him, he faced the pair of girls.

Emily Zabini's face had not been badly damaged, it appeared, or Madame Pomfrey had already seen to fixing it. Rhiannon Delaney did not look as if she were afraid of what was coming, merely resigned to her fate.

"Explain, Miss Zabini," drawled Snape, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the pair of them with a great deal of disapproval. With all the skill of one who has been trained to manipulate the truth, Emily told her tale.

"Indeed," he said when she had finished, raising a quizzical eyebrow, "and now, Miss Delaney, I should like to hear your side of the matter."

When Rhiannon spoke, he instantly was jolted back to another time...another place...another occasion...

"_I didn't start it, Sev," she said with a certain amount of defiance, "but really, they didn't leave me any choice..." _

_Looking at the carnage; three boys all in various states of distress, Severus Snape laughed._

As Rhiannon finished her story, Snape briefly shook his head clear, bringing himself back to the present._  
_

"Very well. Miss Delaney, I shall warn you to keep your temper in future. Miss Zabini, I will remind you that I am on rather...favorable terms with your parents, and allow me to make you both aware I will not tolerate another incident like this one. As it is, you two are to return to your dormitories and _remain_ there. If you attempt to disobey me, I shall know, and you will both be scrubbing out bedpans in the Hospital Wing and cauldrons after class for a month, without magic. Your behaviour is certainly not going to clear up any ill-repute Slytherin may have gained over the years, and is a disgrace to myself and your House. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," chided both girls.

"Good. Be off with you both."

That evening, Severus Snape finished his letter and owled it. A reply awaited him at breakfast.

_But of course, Severus. How kind of you to remember me. I'll see you this evening._


	7. Old Enemies Conversing

Chapter Six: Old Enemies Conversing

Severus Snape stirred the cheery fire in his office. It was cool for September, but not so much so he wasn't entirely used to it. He was also, at the same time, not as young as he was, and his old bones seemed to feel the cold moreso than formerly.

Rhiannon Delaney's file lay open on his desk. It had been, he guessed, the thirtieth time that he had perused it. He had found nothing different the other twenty-nine times he had done the same thing, but to the Potions Master there was always something to be learned.

A light tapping at the door, and it opened on Snape's wordless command. His companion for the evening entered.

"Well, Severus," he said, "never expected things to turn out like this, hm?"

"Indeed not, Lupin," replied the other, gesturing for him to be seated. While Snape didn't trust the werewolf as far as it was possible to throw him, he supposed it would be best to show a bit of courtesy. Seated with cups of tea in hand, the conversation began.

"I suppose you know why I asked you here."

"Why, yes I do," replied Remus with a half-smile, "I suppose it's the matter of my goddaughter. Rhiannon...a lovely name, don't you think? Don't understand why Mika picked it though. Rin is nicer."

"I suppose you prefer to use that silly nickname," muttered Snape from under hooded lids.

"Rin—derived from the Rindou flower," began Remus in his best Professor's voice, "a symbol in Japan of poets and thinking people. Something you can't deny she is."

With a look that said he agreed, Snape said nothing more.

"She really is a lovely girl, Severus. But that's not exactly why you wanted me here. So? Tell me."

For a moment he said nothing. If Severus Snape was anything, he was patient, calculating, and methodical.

"Tell me, Lupin," he said after a moment, "is there something you wish to tell me about that girl? Oh, and in case you were interested, your bad habits seem to have rubbed off on her. She got into a fight yesterday, and with the Zabini girl besides."

With a smile, sigh, and shake of the head, Remus himself took a moment before responding.

"Believe you me, Severus, if she took a swing at Emily Zabini, she deserved it. And don't think it has anything to do with me or a lack of manners on Rin's part. She's quite docile and nice...when she isn't being bullied. Maybe you'd better do something about that, seeing as she is in your House."

Snape smirked. Ah, Lupin...he had left himself wide open to the question that had been burning a hole in his head since the moment he laid eyes on Rhiannon Delaney.

"Any—other—reason?" he asked quietly.

Lupin considered the question for a long moment before responding.

"Severus, I really think that you already know there are only one of two possibilities in this. The first of course, is that Rin is indeed, beyond any doubt, your daughter. That would, of course, mean you would find yourself in a new position; that of father. The second, is, of course, that she is not, in which case there's only way that she could have come into existence...meaning Mika was unfaithful to you."

With a low growl, Snape rose from his chair, his eyes glaring fury at Lupin.

"You dare suggest she could be? After all that time? Everything that we went though?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Severus," said Remus quietly, "merely giving you both sides of the coin to peruse and see for yourself. But, really, did you even need to ask? I never knew you to be dull-headed."

With a sigh, Snape seated himself again, watching Remus. Was the man ever capable of giving a straight answer of any kind?

"Very well," he muttered, "I am through playing games, Lupin. Tell me what it is I want to know."

Lupin stared at his childhood enemy for a long while. There was a certain amount of respect that had grown between them over the years that had passed since their own school days and the old rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was theirs to continue. Lupin knew that, for the sake of all involved, the truth would have to come out. Now.

"I received a letter from Mika, delivered to me by Miss Lovegood," said Remus quietly, "they had been traveling together, and gone into hiding at Mika's behest while Xenophilius recovered and the house was being rebuilt. Mika had relatives off the coast, at the Isle, and she went there. They stayed until Rhiannon was born. Luna told me she died almost immediately afterward."

Difficult as this was for Snape to hear, it explained why he had not been able to find her. She would go to the one place where no one, not even people who were looking for her, could seek her out. Remus paused a moment, gauging Snape's reaction, and went on.

"Luna said that she thought Mika had tried to write—to you, Severus. But for some reason, she never did. Luna was given two letters...one to give to Circe Darid, the other to me. In the letter, Mika explained why I had not been able to find her, and why she had gone into hiding. She also told me that she would very soon have a child...a child that she knew was yours."

Another moment passed before Lupin went on.

"She also told me Luna had been given instructions to take the child someplace safe and leave her there. My task was to seek her out when the time was right. The letter disappeared a day or two later...maybe there was a charm laid on it. But then I had trouble locating Luna...you know how she loves her Blubbering Humdingers. Anyway, I found her just a few short months ago. She told me where to look."

Remus gauged the reaction, the pensive gaze of the man before him. He sat expressionless, sipping at his tea, almost waiting for his companion to give him a reason to throw him out.

"If you'll excuse me," said Snape tersely, but not impolitely, "I have things to do."

Lupin nodded, rose, and headed to the door.

"Oh—and Lupin...thank you," said Snape quietly, just as he shut the door after the other man.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the big reveal...it's pretty obvious someone has a LOT of explaining to do. ^_^ Please don't forget to review!


	8. The First Piece

Chapter Seven: The First Piece

"C'mon, Delaney. We heard you have a pretty nasty slap...let's see if you can punch too."

The girl squirmed, trying to break free from the grip of the two boys who were taunting her. It seemed that Emily Zabini needed Goyle and his cronies to do her dirty work.

Rhiannon had been sitting in the courtyard, alone, reading a section of her Transfiguration textbook when they set on her, apparently as vengeance for her strike at their collective princess. Rhiannon had not managed to get in any punches or any sort of defense; they had been just a touch too quick.

With a low growl, she blasted Goyle himself toward a tree, using the momentary confusion to wrestle free and try to run.

Until she heard the mewing of a kitten.

"How did you get her?" asked the girl, her voice dangerously low.

"Shouldn't let your mongrel wander about," muttered the third boy, showing Rhiannon her precious kitten.

Nostrils flaring, Rhiannon truly saw red. She approached with deliberate slowness, fists tightly clenched at her side.

"Give. Her. Back. Right. Now."

"Not until you apologize, Delaney. That...and maybe spit-shine our shoes for us."

With a cry, Rhiannon dived for the boy which held her kitten, her fury causing him to release her without any more protest. A well-placed kick to each of them made certain none of her attackers could follow.

Rhiannon sighed, bundling the kitten close against her as she angrily strode back toward her dorm. It was mercifully free of anyone, and she merely held the little kitten and tried not to cry.

It had been this way, more or less, since she arrived at Hogwarts. A lot of the time, the fights were unknown to anyone except their participants. But more often than not, rumors would be spread that the new Delaney girl had a short fuse, so if you were looking for a fight...

"I'm sorry, Avery," said Rhiannon with a sigh and she gently stroked the kitten, "you shouldn't have been mixed up in all that."

With a little kiss to the forehead, Avery was left in her mistress' dorm room and allowed to pass the rest of the day in peace. Rhiannon, however, was not so lucky.

"Miss Delaney...I should like to see you in my office once class has ended," said Professor Snape just before Potions with the Gryffindors began. He ignored the girl's sigh, and began to lecture briefly about the benefits of essence of belladonna when dosed correctly.

"You did it again, didn't you," said Cassie with a disapproving look as she and Rhiannon went to work on their potion, "you got into another fight."

"They were going to hurt Avery," murmured Rhiannon and she began crushing her snake fangs, "I couldn't let them do that."

"No...I guess not," said Cassie with a little smile as they went on, "now—for those darn quills."

"Wait!" shouted Rhiannon, and half the class stopped to look at her. Blushing a fierce scarlet, Rhiannon ignored their gazes, including that of their Professor.

"You need to take the cauldron off the fire first," she said quietly, "didn't you see that in the recipe?"

Cassie went back to her Potions text, double-checking herself.

"Wow...thanks, Rin," said Cassie with a smile, "I almost made a huge mistake."

"No worries," she replied, and lifted the cauldron off the fire as her friend added the porcupine quills.

Later, in Professor Snape's office, Rhiannon lowered her head, as if she truly knew she had done wrong this time.

"I do not think I need to explain why I asked you to remain after class, Miss Delaney, as the scratches on your knuckles make it rather obvious," said Snape as he seated himself at his desk. He spoke with a great deal more patience than he felt at the moment, painting the girl in a new light as she stood there before him.

"Do you care to explain to me why you deliberately chose not to heed my warnings about engaging in fisticuffs with your fellow students?" he asked, waiting patiently for her answer.

"I'm sorry, sir," began Rhiannon calmly, lifting her face to meet her Head of House's eyes. Her ebony mirrors were as glossy as her mother's had been, though Mika's always reminded him of the sea in their color. "I know that you said not to fight again. And I wouldn't have, sir, except that they had Avery, my kitten, and-"

"Your pet?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. My godmother sent her a month or so ago. She'd wandered off, and they got hold of her."

"And this, I assume, is revenge for your swing at Miss Zabini?"

"I can only guess so, sir," replied Rhiannon.

"Very well. Names, Miss Delaney, if you please."

Rhiannon gave them.

"Despite these mitigating circumstances," said Snape, intertwining his fingers and looking sternly at the girl, "you still disregarded an order. I shall, however, take those mitigating circumstances into account and assign you only a week of detention. With me. Here. Each night directly after dinner. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You begin this evening, Miss Delaney. And it would be advisable for you to bring gloves."

That evening, after dinner and making sure Avery was under Cassie's watchful eye, Rhiannon made her way down the hall to Professor Snape's office. It was only the two of them, and while the girl seemed to detect a different sort of Potions Master waiting for her, she didn't think it would last.

"Come over here, Miss Delaney," he said, gesturing to a pot with a lot of what appeared to be small animal organs.

"Identify the organs which you see here," he commanded, watching the girl as she examined them with her thinly gloved hand. She had opted for a pair of surgeon's gloves instead of her dragon-hide...an admirable sense of foresight.

"They're some of the inner bits of rats," said Rhiannon after a moment, "most of them appear to be kidneys, but I think they're too bloody. Rat spleens?"

"Very good, Miss Delaney," said Snape with a brief nod of approval, "do you know what they are used for?"

"No sir."

"They are used for a basic Shrinking Solution. I do not expect you to know this yet, since you are only a First-Year and you will not learn this for a little time. Your detention this evening is to separate and clean these rat spleens for tomorrow's class. You are to be certain all the preservatives are washed off and excess blood drained away. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

In a couple of hours, Rhiannon had completed the detention and was sent away brusquely. She was also left to wonder why Snape had allowed to do such—well-interesting work. She very much enjoyed listening to the Potions Master as he explained what it was the organ did, how it functioned, and then why it was something that was needed in the potion.

Curled up in bed later, with Avery sitting by her head, Rhiannon dreamed...

_It was dark, and cold, and the only light that could be seen was from a long way off. A figure stood there, moonlit arms reaching out to Rhiannon, her dark hair fluttering in an unseen wind. _

_She knew who the Lady was. _

"_Mama! Mama!" she cried, arms outstretched. _

_And yet she never seemed to reach, and suddenly there was a splattering of red over her vision. A smirking man stood in front of the girl, a knife stained red with her mother's blood. _

"_You cannot escape me, child," said the man softly, "I will find you, and I will kill you." _

With a startled cry, Rhiannon came awake, dripping cold sweat and disturbing Avery, who sleepily moved from the pillow near the girl's head to the other side of the bed.

"Sorry, Avery," she murmured sleepily, and tried to sleep again. Her mind, however, refused to shut down, and she reached out to stroke her sleeping kitten without rousing her again. After a futile hour, she carefully got up from bed. Slipping into her dressing gown and slippers, Rhiannon made her way to the Common Room, where the fire was merely embers and the dim light cast eerie shadows.

A sudden sound made the girl's senses fall alert again. It was sweet, gentle and melodious, coming from down the hall.

Rhiannon checked the clock. It was four in the morning. Curling up on the couch, Rhiannon fell asleep to the sound of the beautiful music.

A gentle shaking woke her the next morning. With an annoyed look, Rhiannon opened her eyes to see Cassie Malfoy, dressed and ready.

"Hurry up, Rin," she chided, "you don't have a whole lot of time."

With just enough time to make herself presentable, Rhiannon dashed back to her dorm and then into the Great Hall with her fellow Slytherins.

Herbology was high on the list of classes Rhiannon enjoyed going to. Twice a week, the First-Years would gather with Professor Neville Longbottom in the greenhouse, where he would lecture about the different plants. From fungi which were capable of producing hysterics to the rather safe geraniums, Professor Longbottom taught the students about each and every one. Rhiannon blossomed under his tutelage, and even he had to admit was a quick study.

"You remind me of a Professor of mine," he said to her one day, "she substituted in Herbology once. You aren't, by chance, Professor Delaney's daughter are you? Professor Mika Delaney?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought as much—you have her manner about you, Miss Delaney. I learned a lot from her when she taught here."

As she left Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Rhiannon mused over what her Professor had said, until a pair of arms looped around her neck, choking her.

"Hi, Rin!" called Penny Lockwood cheerfully, quickly disengaging herself from her friend at the sound of her choking. "Sorry...I was just so glad to see you. How are classes going? Are you making any friends with those Slytherins? I think you should have been Sorted into Ravenclaw, don't you; you seem the bookish type..."

Being unable to get a word in, Rhiannon smiled and nodded until Penny was forced to take a breath.

"Classes are going well, Penny," she said, "I have one friend in my own House, and no; I like Slytherin, thank you."

"But why?" asked Penny with wide, incredulous eyes, "how could you like being in that House? You seem so...nice. And Slytherins are all pretty much nasty and unpleasant."

"Well...that might be because people don't give them a chance," said Rhiannon as they meandered back toward the castle, "I have this afternoon free—want to study?"

"No...but I'll goof off with you if you like."

"We need to study, Penny."

"Delaney's right, Pen—we're going to make something ourselves, but only if we study."

Rhiannon turned, smiling at Tristan McAlastair, who had emerged from the castle on his own way to Herbology.

"Fine," said Penny, "let's grab a quiet place in the Great Hall."

September dragged on into October, and then into November and December. It was a couple weeks before Christmas. Rhiannon sat on her bed, nose stuck in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

"Delaney—are you staying here?" asked one of the girl Prefects, sticking her head in the door.

"Huh?" asked the girl, looking up.

"Here? Are you staying or going home?" asked the Prefect again.

"Oh...yes," said Rhiannon, recalled the owl she had received a week or so again from Circe and Remus, asking her to come back for the long Christmas holiday. Citing a need to study; really, her grades weren't good enough, she had said that it was a kind offer, but she planned to remain at Hogwarts with Avery.

A few mornings later, Rhiannon traveled up to the Owlery, sending off Christmas greetings to her new-found family. While part of her did not want to disappoint them, she felt an intruder in their lives...someone who didn't quite fit. The Owlery was mostly empty, and she passed many students leaving for the holiday.

When she returned to her dorm, the space was cleared and empty. Everyone else had gone home. With a sigh, Rhiannon looked about, the look of sadness turning to wonder when she spotted a box on her bed. There was also a note attached to the unwrapped box.

_Your mother left this in my possession prior to her death. It is only right that this should pass to you. Guard it well, for it possessed great meaning for her. _

The letter was in neat script, the note unsigned. The girl perused the note, quizzically examining it, thrown off at first by its thickness.

"It's a card...like a postcard," she said, turning it over.

The other side was blank. More confused than ever, Rhiannon opened the wooden box.

Within was a treasure indeed. Lying in a perfect bed of blue velvet was a golden torque...a necklace. It was fashioned beautifully out of fine gold, intertwined in rope-like tendrils which thinned out into beautiful Celtic knotwork. In the center of the torque was a simple white gem. Entwined in the layers of gold were smaller back specks of stone, and also in the center of the knotwork which had been fashioned into triple-knots.

Rhiannon carefully slipped the torque onto her neck. It fit beautifully. She touched it, pondering over the mystery person who had given her this beautiful gift.

A/N: Thank you all for your kind patience, your reviews, and reading this labor of love! I promise another chapter soon, as soon as I can. Please continue to read my work, and review, review, review!


	9. Christmas at Hogwarts

Chapter 8: Christmas at Hogwarts 

A/N: I want to give a special thanks to my friends in Professor Snape's chatroom at Spinner's End, hosted at Tumblr; Angel, Mae, Phee and Oddie. Your opinions and insight really helped me in getting this chapter going.

Rhiannon awoke Christmas Eve morning with Avery licking at her face. She chuckled a little, scratching her companion behind the ears as she rose to begin a new day.

Not many students stayed behind for the Christmas holidays, and the ones that did were not anyone the young Slytherin cared to associate with. Emily Zabini had laughed noisily about, "having parents to go home to," attempting to get a rise out of her chosen rival.

Yes, Rhiannon had no kith or kin to speak of. Yes, there were her godparents and their family, but in the end, she was much happier remaining here at Hogwarts and keeping their lives simple. They would feel like they needed to watch their words, keep her included in every activity. It would have bored the girl to tears.

What surprised her the most was the fact Professor Snape had also stayed behind. She thought he must have a large family to go home to for the holiday. For the first time, Rhiannon got the idea that her Potions Master might be just as lonely as she felt.

The last of her presents had been sent off, the last cards written, and Rhiannon finally settled into her desk set for an evening of study. She fell asleep over one of her textbooks without knowing it, her mind falling into strange dreams...

_She wandered through a maze, music and a voice in her head. She found herself responding, finally reaching its center. Within was a shadowy figure, and yet, Rhiannon was unafraid of him. He took her by the shoulders, gently shoving her down into what felt like water to drown._

With a stifled cry, Rhiannon was roused from her slumber. It took several deep breaths to bring herself from her nightmare world and into the corporeal one which she could touch, feel, and see clearly. Pulling on her dressing gown and slippers, she went into the Slytherin common room. She poked at the embers, which soon became a small fire. After an hour of sitting calmly, she considered returning to her room.

At least, that was before she heard the music again.

This time, Rhiannon followed the sound of the piano, the pretty keys, to their source. Peeking in the doorway, a little gasp escaped her lips. She knew that back.

It was Professor Snape. His expert fingers moved along the keys of an old piano as black as his robes, the music flowing from his mind down to his hands and the keys; he played from memory.

'So it was him I heard playing that night,' thought Rhiannon as she opened the door a bit wider. It creaked, and she jumped back to hide herself.

"Come in," said the Professor without breaking his concentration, "unless you prefer remaining like a vagabond in the doorway. And close the door."

The music was soft, warm and inviting. Rhiannon padded lightly into the room, curling up in a large chair with a rug to listen.

"Do you enjoy music, Miss Delaney?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," she responded meekly as he began to play another piece. It seemed to transport her to a garden filled with warm May sunlight. She had, one time, heard Pachelbel's, 'Canon in D Major,' and would often invoke its calming power upon her, and was immediately transported back to that place and time when she had first used it to combat the demons which often came to disturb her mind.

She let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding as the music stopped, and he turned his eyes upon her.

"That was beautiful, Sir," she said dreamily, "did you write it?"

"No," he replied softly after a moment, "but...the person who did, was quite a musician in their own right."

"Do you play every evening, Professor?"

"As a rule, Miss Delaney...yes, I do."

"Would you mind—that is—may I come and listen again, Sir?"

For a moment, the man and the girl looked at each other. Rhiannon was sure she was about to be reprimanded, until the Professor spoke.

"Yes," he said simply, "you may."

As he began to play again, Rhiannon dozed lightly. When the music stopped she looked up to see the Potions Master looming over her.

"I think, Miss Delaney, you should return to your room now. Good night."

"Good night, Professor."

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, with a fresh and thick blanket of snow on the ground. From the dungeons, Rhiannon couldn't see it as clearly as she would have liked, but at breakfast, she couldn't help but smile at the white world which she had awakened to.

Christmas breakfast was a quiet, if not dignified affair. The few students who remained agreed to be on their best behavior for the day, at least. Rhiannon wished she could have had Cassie with her, but she too had made the trek home.

Down in her room later, after the official Christmas greetings, Rhiannon greeted Avery with a new catnip toy. The girl herself was treated to be beautiful alpaca silk scarf from Cassie, who said she would have until her birthday for something nicer.

While this somewhat worried the girl, Rhiannon was glad to have received any gift at all. Penny and Ttistan had also given her gifts; a new mirror from Penny and a lucky cat from Tristan. She would treasure both. And of course, there was the mystery gift...

She had barely touched the beautiful golden torque which had become a special treasure, kept at the bottom of her trunk, and away from prying eyes. She took it out now, slipping it back around her neck. It made her feel close to her mother, which is what she wanted this day. She could almost feel her presence, the scent of lavender and freesia. Avery curled up next to her, armed with her catnip toy, purring and making the girl smile, reaching out to pet her.

There was an unexpected tap upon her room door, and Rhiannon carefully got up to answer it.

Standing at the door was Professor Snape himself. It made the girl look twice to see him. Instead of the layers of black...the frock coat and robes, he looked strangely relaxed. He had shed his black frock coat, instead wearing a simple crisp white shirt, black vest and matching trousers. His long back hair had been pulled back to keep it out of his face, and he wore a leather apron over his outfit.

"Good morning, Miss Delaney," he said calmly.

"Erm...good morning, Sir," she replied, trying an uncertain smile.

"I require an assistant in my laboratory today, Miss Delaney. Seeing as you **are **the most competent of the students in my House who remain, you are the obvious choice to fill the vacancy."

"But, Sir, wouldn't-" began Rhiannon, but Professor Snape's cool stare quelled her protest.

"I do not wish to debate with you over it, Miss Delaney. If you wish to assist me, I shall see you in the Potions classroom in approximately fifteen minutes' time. If you do not...then I suppose I shall have to brew..alone."

With a quick turn on his heel, Snape went from the room. He smirked to himself; if she was as much her mother's daughter as he thought, it would not be long before she would follow. He walked slowly, counting...

_'Three...Two...' _

"Professor!"

Rhiannon's voice from behind him made Snape's smirk disappear from his face, and he turned back to face her with a mask of cool indifference on his face. She had thrown on some simple Muggle clothes; jeans and a jumper over a simple v-neck shirt. She was tying off the long dark braid she often wore her hair in.

"I'm coming, Sir," she said, smiling. Giving her a nod, Snape led the way to his laboratory in the dungeons, Rhiannon trailing behind him.

Snape went over to the cabinets with deliberate purpose, but without his usual reticence, and began to take out ingredients and the various tools he would need for the potion. These he handed to Rhiannon, who carefully laid them out in the order they were presented to her.

"What are we making, Sir?" asked Rhiannon with a quizzical look.

"See if perhaps, you can decipher it from the items and ingredients, Miss Delaney," he said, watching her with interest as she examined the items which had been laid out. She nibbled on her bottom lip, mentally ticking off things in her head.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she said, "I can't think of anything all of these would be used for."

"That is quite all right, Miss Delaney," replied the Potions Master, "you attempted it, and that was what I asked of you. The potion we are about to make, is Doxycide. The Headmistress informed me yesterday evening that there has been an influx of the pests, and asked me to make up the potion which will allow them to be safely removed from the castle."

The morning passed quietly. The cauldron was simmering over the fire, and the man and the girl did not speak much as they chopped, ground, and stirred. Rhiannon found her Professor's voice to be calming and informative, as he spoke of the ingredients within Doxycide, and their other uses.

A crashing noise roused the pair from their labours and put them on the alert early in the afternoon. Without thinking about it, they drew their wands as one, turning in the direction of the disturbance.

"I swear...I shall **find** a way to dispatch a poltergeist, if that is Peeves messing about in my classroom. Again," muttered Snape, placing himself between the girl and the door. Placing his ear to the door, he heard quiet voices.

"..doesn't know we're coming...in the lab."

"...said something to them."

"Come off it...happy to see us."

The voices grew closer, and Snape flung open the door. Standing before it were Remus Lupin, his wife Dora, their son Teddy, and Circe, all with slightly nervous but cheerful faces.

"Happy Christmas, Severus—Rin," said Remus kindly. He had a pair of brightly wrapped packages, and the ladies too were laden with gifts for the pair of them.

Snape and the girl stared at each other. The look of distaste on their faces was palatable. They both had no desire to take part in whatever reveries that Remus Lupin and company had planned for them on Christmas Day. However, Lupin was already stepping into the room, readying to wave his wand...

"No," Snape said firmly, glaring daggers at his childhood enemy, "If you insist upon this...mindless frivolity, then let it be somewhere **other** than my laboratory...and, preferably, **far** away from the dungeons as a whole."

"Oh, very well, Severus," said Lupin, and meandered out into the hall, "but if you don't follow the rest of us in five minutes, I **will** come back down here to find you."

He took a stunned Rhiannon by the hand, and led her out of the laboratory. Snape made sure the Doxycide would not spoil, and followed them out into the halls.

Rhiannon ended up with more presents than she had ever gotten in her lifetime before. From Remus came a beautiful new leather-bound journal. Circe had made her some warmer clothes for the cold Winter nights at Hogwarts. Chief among her favourites was a beautiful cotton walking suit in a beautiful royal blue. The jacket was tailor-made to fit the girl to perfection, and she absolutely adored the delicate lacework at the sleeves and the ruffling around the hem. Even Professor Snape had to admire the taste of Rhiannon's godmother.

Remus had decorated a vacant classroom above the dungeons in pretty holiday lights, complete with a Christmas tree that twinkled with its own bulbs. Stockings hung on the conjured mantle, and there was plenty of cake and cookies and the like to be had on the day.

After several hours of opening gifts, attempting to socialize with everyone, and finally begging a need to return their actual work, Snape and Rhiannon finally excused themselves from the party and were soon absorbed in their work again.

"The potion now needs to sit for some time," explained Snape as he put out the fire and allowed the Droxycide to cool.

As they sat, the Potions Master noticed that the girl's eyelids were beginning to droop, her head hanging heavily on her hands.

"Miss Delaney," he said at last, "the potion itself is complete. There is no need to remain here; return to your dorm and to bed. That is, unless, you wish to remain here. I can, however, personally attest to the crick in your neck you will have if you insist upon sleeping there."

"No, Sir...it's all right," said Rhiannon sleepily, "I'm going."

She yawned, rubbing at her sleepy eyes, and turned for the door.

"Oh—Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Delaney?"

"I almost forgot," she said with a smile, "Happy Christmas."

There was a moment when he was completely silent, merely looking at the girl, the warmth and simplicity of her wish making it the sweeter to his ears.

"And to you, Miss Delaney," he said at last, and waved her out.


End file.
